Last Dance
by digigal13
Summary: Davis takes a ride on the Lucky Train and becomes a whole new person. I think he should be given a break from being an idiot! R/R please; this is my first fic so no flames if you hate Davis.


Last Dance  
By: Digigal13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song used in this fic. It is Never had a Dream Come True by Sclub7  
  
Davis was sitting in the bathtub with a very soapy Demiveemon on his head. Davis was staring into space when Demiveemon, "Davis, what's wrong", interrupted his thoughts he asked  
" Just got things on my mind," Davis answered  
Flashback  
Davis, being the cute little person he is, was writing a letter to Santa.  
Dear Santa,  
  
All I am going to ask for is a date with Kari.  
Davis  
  
Davis's mother saw this and went to Tai. He fixed everything up and Kari actually seemed glad about it!   
" I know I like Davis but I like TK too, what should I do Gatomon? " Kari asked later.  
" You just have to play it out and see by experience who you like better," Gatomon said in her wise voice.  
End Flashback  
  
Tears pooled in Davis's eyes as he remembered that night. " She looked so beautiful," Davis said to himself. Now the sobs racked his body as he realized that Kari loved TK more. Demiveemon did his best to comfort his partner but ended up crying himself. He hated seeing Davis so upset over Kari; it wasn't fair!  
  
Flashback  
Davis and Kari were walking in the park. Kari had said that they needed to talk so they found a bench and sat down.   
" Look, Davis. Over the past couple of days I have been trying to figure out who I liked better. I picked TK," Kari added softly. " Can we still be friends?"  
" Um, sure," Davis answered before he ran off crying. Kari felt really bad especially after she saw the dramatic change in him.  
End Flashback  
  
This brought fresh tears to Davis's eyes. Demiveemon decided that he couldn't take it any longer. He washed himself off and jumped out the window before Davis could figure out that he was gone.  
Demiveemon ran as fast as he could to the Kamiya house. Tai opened the door and showed him to Kari's room after hearing the plan. Demiveemon took a deep breath. Kari was sitting on her bed with a very content looking Gatomon on her lap. Both of them looked up at the serious expression on Demiveemon's face.   
" Kari," he began, " Davis hasn't been himself lately. I think we need to do something about that. He hasn't been able to let go of you and I want to help him do it.   
" But what can I do," Kari asked.  
  
" You know the school dance that is coming up?" Two nods, " Well I was thinking that if you went with him it would turn him around." Demiveemon explained that he would even tell TK is Gatomon went with him. Both Kari and Gatomon readily agreed. Satisfied with his work, Demiveemon ran back home.   
Davis welcomed him back with a warm hug after he heard what his digibud had done. Then, realizing that the dance was that night, Davis ran to get ready. He picked out some nice clothes, showered, and then brushed Demiveemon until he shined.   
Kari was doing the same thing at her house. Both of the two teenagers left their houses at the same time and arrived at the school together. Kari wore a light blue minidress with earrings that matched her eye color. Davis wore nice khakis with a white polo shirt; the goggles were gone also. The group walked inside hand in hand.   
Kari and Davis danced every slow song and some fast ones also. TK had not shown so there was no guilt laid anywhere. As Davis heard the last song and got up to dance with Kari, he thought it fit the situation perfectly.  
  
Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
Chorus  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Event though I pretend that I moved  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes my to  
A part of my will always be with you  
  
Kari also began listening to the song and found it perfect.  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow will never be  
Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering   
How it should be now or might've been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
Chorus  
  
Flashbacks of him and Kari ran through Davis's head as he and Kari revolved slowly on the spot.  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
A part of me will always be… with you   
  
Neither Kari nor Davis let go of each other until the song had faded away completely. They hugged once more snuggling closer to each other's bodies but further away from each other's lives.  
  
  



End file.
